Regalo
by M.J. Hayden
Summary: Mas que una mascara, ella le daría lo que de verdad amaba.


**Disclaimer:** Fire Emblem no me Pertenece

**Nota de autor: **Mi nuevo OTP, simplemente me encanta este par tut, no me pregunten porque, ni yo lo se. Solo jdskdjsfds (?

**Advertencias:** Posible OOC.

* * *

Morgan solía mentir con facilidad, sobre todo cuando se sentía insegura de admitir abiertamente sus sentimientos.

Por eso había mentido cuando le habían preguntado acerca de sus memorias, si bien recordaba a la perfección a su padre; había algo que no admitió y era que recordaba a otra persona.

Mentía, pero siempre se decía a si misma que era por una buena causa.

—¡Gerome!

La pequeña estratega le sonrió ampliamente mientras el jinete acariciaba a Minerva, no podía verle la cara gracias a su máscara; pero sabia que estaba rolando los ojos con fastidio ante su voz.

Tenían unos pocos meses desde que habían aceptado los sentimientos que tenían por el otro, pero aún así, a Morgan le parecía increíble que aquel chico le correspondiera; después de todo era difícil enamorarte de alguien que no sabia ni quien era más allá de un puñado de recuerdos dispersos.

—Pensé que podrías estar hambriento. — La chica siguió rebuscando en su cesta y tendiéndole lo que parecía un extraño alimento, más no se lo dio sino que lo observó con una mueca antes de seguir hablando—; aunque no sé que también lo hice, mejor no lo comas.  
—Sigues preocupada por tus recuerdos.— Gerome habló casi en un susurro mientras la veía y Morgan infló sus mejillas enrojeciendo.  
—No totalmente. —Admitió después de un momento, a él no podía ocultarle nada siendo tan observador como siempre así que el camino más rápido era aceptar lo que pensaba.  
—Volverán, no debes preocuparte por cosas que no están en tu control.

Morgan se rió, lo que sin duda sorprendió un poco al pelirrojo.

—Tienes mas que decir de lo que parece —bromeó la estratega sin perder su buen humor, notando que Gerome enrojecía por sus palabras y aquello provocó un dulce cosquilleo en la boca de su estómago—. Gracias.  
—Olvídalo.

El pelirrojo iba a darse la vuelta para irse cuando sintió a la azabache colgarse de su brazo, que incluso Minerva se le quedó mirando ante lo inusual que le parecía.

—¡No te vayas! No intentaba parecer grosera— a pesar de sus palabras, Morgan no había dejado de sonreír tontamente y aquello lo hacía gruñir—, tienes razón en que me preocupo por nada, solo que a veces no poder recordarlo me hace sentir triste; olvidar a quienes me amaron es no regresarles el amor que me dieron.

«En el futuro todos están muertos», Gerome pensó con acidez, incapaz de decirlo en voz alta; pero por la mirada de la chica aquello no era necesario.

—Lo siento.  
—No entiendo tu innecesaria disculpa —contestó en cambio soltándose de su agarre para montar a Minerva.  
—Gerome...— Morgan murmuró con voz inusualmente baja—, no olvides que te quiero.

Y sin mas, la estratega le dio la espalda en el momento en que la wyvern abría sus alas para emprender el vuelo.

Era muy entrada la madrugada cuando el ataque sorpresa inició, los resucitados habían invadido el campamento y los soldados durmientes fueron sacados de golpe de su estupor y corrieron a prepararse lo más rápido que podían.

Chrom y Robin fueron los primeros en estar completamente listos al no estar durmiendo sino preparando la ruta que seguirían al día siguiente y ayudaban a quienes necesitaban una mano o dos. Lucina y Owain ya estaban preparándose para unirse a ellos cuando los pegasos danzaron por los aires buscando a sus jinetes y Frederick se posicionaba al lado de su señor como antaño.

Uno a uno, cada soldado de los Shepherds se unieron a la batalla mientras una pequeña sombra corría entre todos con un grimorio en brazos buscando a una persona sin encontrar algún rastro de ella.

Las llamas iniciaron en las provisiones y unas cuantas explosiones de mano de Miriel y Laurent no se dejaron esperar en contestación.

«Gerome, ¿donde estas?» Morgan miraba desesperada sin encontrar rastros del jinete cuando un brillo rojizo capturó toda su atención.

Era Cherche.

La soldado se encontraba luchando desesperada con dos resucitados sin notar a un tercero que se dirigía con alevosía y ventaja sobre su espalda; la estratega hizo lo único que su cerebro pudo pensar en ese momento.

—¡Cuidado!

La cara de horror de la pelirroja ante su grito y súbito movimiento fue lo primero que sus ojos registraron antes de ver la lanza que sobresalía por su estómago. La morena tosió notando que el sabor a oxido de la sangre inundaba su boca y el grito de alguien llamando su nombre llenó sus oídos antes de que sus rodillas cedieran.

—Morgan, resiste. — Cherche intentó mantener a la chica erguida a pesar de ver sus ojos presos del miedo y como las pequeñas manos se aferraron a sus hombros buscando apoyo—¡Robin! ¡Lissa! ¡Ayuda!  
—¿E-estas bien?— La estratega preguntó llevando su mano llena de sangre a la mejilla de la mujer—, ¿lo logré?  
—No hables, te pondrás bien. Ya lo veras...  
—¡Morgan!

El rugido de Minerva y la voz de Gerome llegaron a ella, antes de sentir las manos del chico sobre su cuerpo intentando sostenerla de tal manera en que no pudiera lastimarla y Cherche los dejaba para ir por ayuda.

—Gerome— murmuró enfocando al chico y llevando una de sus manos hasta las de él, que luchaban frenéticas para detener el sangrado—, es inútil.

Podía verlo, como lentamente su salud se iba restando conforme la sangre abandonaba su cuerpo.

—No te rindas antes de tratarte. — Ordenó sacando una pequeña poción de curación y dandole un trago para dársela a beber directamente de sus labios, sabiendo que no la aceptaría de otra manera al considerarlo inútil.  
—Gerome, esta bien. —Morgan le sonrió apretando su mano al sentir como apuraba el líquido en su boca y le hacia tragarlo—. Es tarde.  
—No lo es. Tú no...tú no puedes...  
—Ella esta a salvo ahora— la chica acarició el suave cabello rojo con dificultad—, ya no vas a tener que llorar por ella. No esta vez.

Gerome se detuvo, comprendiendo lo que aquella frase realmente significaba: Morgan lo recordaba. Lo había visto llorar la muerte de su padre y la de su madre en el pasado. Y lo había ocultado.

—Quería darte algo más que una máscara— la chica tosió con violencia sintiendo espasmos en su cuerpo—, quería poder verte sonreír como cuando éramos pequeños y aunque no lo logré, tampoco tendrás que decirle adiós otra vez.  
—Juré protegerlas a las dos — el jinete la abrazó por los hombros, sintiendo el inminente adiós que se acercaba a pasos agigantados robándole a la chica que amaba.  
—Y lo hiciste, pero siempre seré muy imprudente — Morgan se rió bajito antes de aferrarse con fuerza a los hombros de Gerome y depositar con dificultad un beso en su mejilla—. No olvides que te quiero.

Robin llegó justo para ver como su hija perecía en manos del jinete de wyvern con una sonrisa en sus labios rosas mientras lo veía y como éste se aferraba al cadaver mientras apretaba la mandíbula para no llorar su pérdida.

—Morgan, ¡Morgan!

* * *

A favor de la Campaña "**Con voz y voto**", porque agregar a favoritos y no dejar un comentario es, como han dicho otras autoras:"como manosearme la teta y salir corriendo."

_Hayden_


End file.
